starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Miraluka
I Miraluka erano una specie umanoide e sensibile alla Forza. La loro lingua era il Miralukese anche se alcuni, come Visas Marr e il Jedi Oscuro Jerec, preferivano il Basic. Biologia e aspetto I Miraluka erano umanoidiThe Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia che differivano dagli umani in quanto non avevano occhi, ma possedevano soltanto delle vuote orbite oculariStar Wars:The Old Republic, Miraluka; percepivano l'ambiente circostante attraverso la vista della Forza. Questa era così potente che se un Miraluka guardava un Jedi, o un Sith, poteva "vedere" la Forza che lo circondava. L'intensità della connessione con la Forza di un Miraluka variava individualmente. I Miraluka, in quanto umanoidi, potevano incrociarsi con altri umani. Alcuni umani con sangue di Miraluka noti erano Krynda e Lucien Draay.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Handbook Si diceva, tuttavia, che questo accoppiamento avrebbe comportato difficoltà per la prole.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Storia I Miraluka si stabilirono sul sistema di Alpheridies dopo che il loro pianeta natale, che prende il loro nome, divenne inabitabile. In seguito, all'incirca nel 3952 BBY, il pianeta Katarr (colonia Miraluka) venne devastato e privato di ogni forma di vita dal Signore dei Sith, Darth Nihilus, durante un'assemblea di Jedi. Negli anni dopo la Guerra Civile Jedi, un grande numero di Miraluka si unì all'Ordine dei Jedi e partecipò a molte delle loro più grandi battaglie. Alcuni Miraluka con poco o nessun addestramento ufficiale aiutarono inoltre l'Ordine in compiti di amministrazione o di insegnamento.Ultimate Alien Anthology I Miraluka risentirono particolarmente di quando l'Impero riemerse dalle ceneri della Vecchia Repubblica. Migliaia di loro vennero infatti eliminati durante la Grande Purga Jedi, cosa che li portò poi a unirsi all'Alleanza Ribelle. Mentre alcuni di loro furono reclutati a forza come pedine o spie per l'Impero, altri cedettero al lato oscuro o si uccisero. Fu solo al tempo del Nuovo Ordine Jedi che i Miraluka iniziarono a riavvicinarsi alla società galattica. A causa della minaccia delle forze di Yuuzhan Vong, inoltre, in molti furono costretti a viaggiare in incognito. Società e cultura I Miraluka erano una specie saggia, cauta e ma decisa. Avevano poco interesse nella gloria o nei possedimenti personali. Per convenzioni sociali, i Miraluka celavano il loro aspetto indossando una bandana, una maschera o qualche indumento simile per la testa. Tutti i Miraluka, inoltre, avevano un grande senso di appartenenza verso il loro stesso popolo: si definivano "fratelli" e si consideravano membri di una grande famiglia. Essendo una specie sensibile alla Forza, i Miraluka trovavano quasi scioccanti le forme di vita non connesse ad essa. I Miraluka che vivevano su Katarr erano così potenti nella Forza che riuscirono a sentire la Battaglia di Malachor V. Molti Miraluka veneravano due dei, Ashla e Bogan, attraverso la filosofia della Forza Maggiore. Non credevano nel bene o nel male, ma gli venne insegnato ad accettare sia la vita che la morte. Come i Kel Dor, i Miraluka avevano il loro personale ordine di individui sensibili alla Forza, il Luka Sene. Miraluka nella galassia , Miraluka maschio e Jedi Oscuro]]A causa della loro connessione con la Forza, molti Miraluka furono attratti dall'Ordine dei Jedi. I Miraluka Jedi combatterono nella Grande Guerra Sith e aiutarono a definire l'Ordine Jedi nei secoli successivi. Nei giorni del declino della Repubblica Galattica non ci furono molti Miraluka Jedi, ma molti Miraluka, non adatti a diventare Jedi a tutti gli effetti, servirono l'Ordine in qualità di maestri e amministratori.Ultimate Alien Anthology Miraluka Sith erano particolarmente rari, in quanto le convinzioni insite nella natura di questo popolo sulla vita e sulla Forza si trovavano in larga parte incompatibili con i dettami dei Sith. Tuttavia, come per tutti coloro che percepivano la Forza, il declino verso l'oscurità era per loro possibile. Coloro che cedettero al lato oscuro della Forza, però, si portarono dietro tutte le disgrazie che ne seguivano. Le loro anomalie alla vista, in alcuni casi, causarono forti isterie e allucinazioni, incubi che sembravano reali. A causa di ciò, intraprendere il cammino oscuro divenne per molti quasi motivo di paura. Una delle Miraluka più note fu Visas Marr, l'unica superstite della Devastazione di Katarr divenuta poi compagna di viaggio di Meetra Surik. Un'altra Miraluka era Shoaneb Culu, una Jedi Shadow, e il Jedi Oscuro Jerec, membro degli Inquisitori. Curiosità I Miraluka sono presenti come specie selezionabile che può scegliere chi ha intrapreso uno dei quattro percorsi Jedi (''Shadow'', ''Sage'', Guardiano o Sentinella) in Star Wars: The Old Republic. Con l'introduzione del vecchio sistema, la specie può anche essere sbloccata per qualsiasi altra classe nel gioco. Comparse *''Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising 2: Initiates of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the Force'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 4: Jedi Holocaust'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 7: Flashpoint, Part 1'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 24: Knights of Suffering, Part 3'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 30: Exalted, Part 2'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 32: Vindication, Part 1'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 33: Vindication, Part 2'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 34: Vindication, Part 3'' *''Iridonian Darkness'' *"Unseen, Unheard"—''Star Wars Tales 24'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne'' *"Heart of Darkness"—''Star Wars Tales 16'' *''SkyeWalkers: A Clone Wars Story'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II}} Fonti *"Straight from the Horse's Mouth: A Guide to the Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi Universe, Parte 1"—Star Wars Insider 26 *"Straight from the Horse's Mouth: A Guide to the Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi Universe, Parte 2"—Star Wars Insider 27 *"Straight from the Horse's Mouth: A Guide to the Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi Universe, Parte 3"—Star Wars Insider 28 *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Handbook'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *[http://www.swtor.com/holonet/inhabitants/miraluka Miraluka su The Old Republic Holonet] *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Suns of Fortune'' Note e riferimenti Collegamenti esterni *Miraluka sul [http://www.swtor.com/ sito di Star Wars: The Old Republic] *Miraluka sulla Wiki di Star Wars: The Old Republic Categoria:Sensibili alla ForzaCategoria:MiralukaCategoria:Specie Umane e Umanoidi Categoria:Articoli Legends